F-110 Spectre
The F-110 Spectre is a UCSA aerospace strike fighter active since 2113. It is a twin-engined, two-seat fighter powered by dual General Electric NT79 afterburning nuclear turbines. Description Based on the McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II, The Rainier-McDonnell F-110 is the US Air Force's primary strike fighter, having largely supplanted the F-55 in this role. It is desgned for operations in all weather, as well as for operation in both orbital and deep space. It is an imposing aircraft, whose primary features are a steeply-swept, bent wing, an anhedral tailplane, twin engines, and a cathedral vertical stabilizer. Operational History The F-110 entered service with the US Navy in 2113, the winner of the MRI-X multirole interceptor competition. Soon afterwards, the Air Force, looking to replace its F-55 attack fighters, purchased three squadrons of Spectres, which equipped the 1st Tactical Fighter Wing, based on Lexington. Another six squadrons of Naval-spec Spectres were ordered, distributed throughout Tactical Air Command bases in American space. Modifications were rapidly made by the USAF, mostly revolving around a redesigned nose housing an M78 20mm rotary Gauss cannon firing low-velocity HEI rounds. The redesigned variant also spawned a photoreconnaissance version with a digital multi-camera installation for tactical and strategic reconnaissance. With the exception of antipiracy patrols and a handful of skirmishes with hostile NSAs, both of which ended decisively in favor of the new aircraft, the Spectre's first blood came in Operation TREBUCHET, the opening shots of the Great War. In combat against numerically-superior UNCS fighters, Spectres held their own. For six losses during TREBUCHET, thirty-two UNCS Tigre fighters were destroyed. This general loss-exchange ratio continued for the duration of the war. In the thirty years since the Great War, several attempts to replace the Spectre have been defeated when it was realized that additional mission equipment could be fitted into the rather large fighter, keeping it competing with- and beating- the newest Communist and alien fighters. Most notable has been the continuing updates of the Spectre's avionics, as well as inclusion of upgrade packages allowing the modern AGM-168 and AIM-240 missiles to be fired. The PITBULL ECM system and VECTOR tactical computing environment have also been integrated into some examples. The Spectre's future is guaranteed for at least twenty more years in USAF/ANG service. Continuing upgrades have produced a fighter able to win against the latest opponents, and outlast the competition. Many aircraft in service are forty years old or older, some crewed by the children of their original crews, but the Spectre provides a much-needed heavy strike platform, a testimony to the soundness of Rainier-McDonnell's original design. In fact, a proposal in several System Legislatures for another production batch is gaining momentum as F-40 production has been slowed by technical difficulties. Dixie, Saint Paul, and Appalachia have all indicated orders of 54 aircraft or more, as well as upgrades to existing airframes, potentially extending the Spectre's lifetime into the 24th century- a service life of unheard-of length, rivalled only by A-10 and Su-25 derivatives, both of which appear ready to commemorate three centuries of service. Recent operations include action in NN 3478 as part of Task Force MAGNOLIA. The task force defended a UCSA-contracted freighter against a UNCS battle group. F-110s destroyed twelve UNCS Tigre fighters, provided reconnaissance, and supported rescue operations. Variants F-110A- USN/USAF development version, 12 built F-110B- Initial USN operational version with NT79-6 and AN/AWQ-10, 108 built F-110C- Initial USAF operational version with NT79-6 and AN/APQ-107, 285 built F-110D- Updated USAF operational version with NT79-7 and AN/APQ-109, 3 built F-110F- Converted F-110C to test USN-developed sensors, 18 converted F-110E- Primary USAF combat version with NT79-10 and AN/APQ-220, 551 built F-110E+- Upgraded USAF version with AIM-240 and AGM-168 capability, MFDs, AN/APQ-360 phased-array radar and enhanced ECM, 372 converted (conversion ongoing) F-110G- USAF 'sniper' configuration, 72 converted from F-110E RF-110C- USAF reconnaissance variant with multispectral long-range sensors for tactical reconaissance, 125 built F-110J- Upgraded USN version with AN/AWQ-79 and improved avionics, 576 built F-110S- Upgraded USN/USMC F-110J with AN/APQ-360, AIM-240 capability and F-110E+ cockpit design Operators (List In Progress) UCSA Air National Guard -108th Tactical Fighter Wing, Trenton ANG (2 squadrons F-110E, 1 squadron F-110D) -117th Tactical Fighter Wing, Dixie ANG (2 squadrons F-110E, 1 squadron RF-110C) -122d Fighter-Interceptor Wing, Fort Wayne ANG (2 squadrons F-110D, 1 squadron F-110C) -155th Tactical Reconnaissance Group, Fargo ANG (2 squadrons RF-110C) -181st Tactical Fighter Wing, Fort Wayne ANG (2 squadrons F-110E, 1 squadron F-110D) -187th Tactical Fighter Wing, Dixie ANG (2 squadrons F-110D, 1 squadron F-110E) -188th Tactical Fighter Wing, Ozark ANG (2 squadrons F-110C, 1 squadron RF-110C) -190th Tactical Fighter Group, Cheyenne ANG (1 squadron F-110G, 1 squadron F-110D) -193d Tactical Fighter Wing, Lexington ANG (2 squadrons F-110E, 1 squadron F-110D) UCSA Tactical Air Command -78th Fighter Wing, TAC (Fargo) (2 squadrons F-110E, 1 squadron RF-110C) -366th Fighter Wing, TAC (Cheyenne) (3 squadrons F-110E) -13th Fighter Wing, TAC (Lexington) (2 squadrons F-110E) -85th Fighter Wing, TAC (Ozark) (2 squadrons F-110E, 1 squadron F-110G) Republic of Texas Air Force -147th Fighter Wing (Houston) (2 squadrons F-110D, 1 squadron RF-110C) -149th Fighter Wing (Tulsa) (3 squadrons F-110D) -150th Fighter Wing (Tulsa ANG) (1 squadron F-110D, 1 squadron F-110E, 1 squadron RF-110C) -174th Fighter Group (Amarillo ANG) (1 squadron F-110D, 1 squadron F-110E) -301st Fighter Group (Houston ANG) (2 squadrons F-110D) Commonwealth Royal Air Force -No. 1 Squadron, Perth (F-110E) -No. 6 Squadron, Perth (F-110E) -No. 7 Squadron, Perth (RF-110C) Irish Republican Army Air Force -1st Squadron (F-110E) -3rd Squadron (F-110S) Category:Starfighters Category:UCSA Military Aerospace